dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dìomhaireachd
Dìomhaireachd, known more commonly as Dìo, is a mysterious psychopath who thrives on destroying anything that angers him. Not much is known about him, since anyone who tried to find information mysteriously disappeared. The only thing that is known about Dìo is that an event in his past turned him into a madman who thrives on destruction. He is a member, as well as the founder, of the Four Horsemen. Appearance Dìo is a tall man with pale skin and long lavender hair. His eyes have violet pupils and black sclerae. Under his left eye, there is a violet scar that somewhat resembles 九, the Chinese character for the number nine. He has incredibly sharp teeth and is almost always smiling manically. His appearance is constantly fluctuating due to his abilities. The glowing diamond on his chest is part of his body. He wears black clothes with violet designs. Attached to his waist are four chain-like belts. Over them, he wears a trench coat that is dark violet on the outside and a lighter shade of violet on the inside. Surprisingly, the trench coat has a cat hood. Personality Dìo is a psychopathic and manic person. He thrives on the pain of those he attacks, and holds no regard for their thoughts. No matter what happens, he does not care unless it concerns him on a personal level, which almost never happens. As a child, Dìo was timid but kind, always helping his family whenever he got the chance. Although he was incapable of interacting with new people, he managed to keep a strong facade and carry on. After a certain event, though, he snapped and became the person he is now. He speaks with a dangerous undertone, and is harsh and ruthless with words. As a result, everyone fears him. History Dìo was born to a wealthy family, growing up in a mansion with his loving parents and younger sister. He would spend most of his time helping his relatives and reading. He would a normal life until he was eight. Pure-blooded Devils attacked his home, killing everyone in their path. Dìo's parents begged for mercy and pleaded for them to spare Dìo and his six-year-old sister, but to no avail. His parents were killed, and he and his sister were taken as trophies to commemorate slaughtering an entire city. While prisoner, Dìo and his sister were exposed to many horrors and atrocities, ranging from torture to indescribable acts of carnal desires. Not even two weeks after the Devils took them as trophies, his sister became a victim of the latter, and Dìo was forced to watch. He broke on the inside, and became unresponsive to the world around him, even while he was tortured. After two years, the pure-blooded Devils grew bored of him and threw him into a forest. Dìo wandered around, and eventually found a cavern filled with magical artifacts and tomes. Reading everything he found, he developed a desire for power so he could get revenge. For many years, he practiced the magics he found and started developing more of his own. However, it wasn't enough. Dìo started experimenting on himself while working on creating reality manipulation magic. His body wasn't able to handle the strain, so he had no choice but to test a theory he came up with. Using his reality manipulation magic, he removed his soul and consciousness from his body and merged it with said magic. The result was that he was still alive, but did not exist on the physical plane of existence, since his existence was now tied to the very fabric of reality. From that point, Dìo began a journey to make pure-blooded Devils pay for their crimes, willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. Powers and Abilities '''Ancient Magics: '''During his time in the cave, Dìo learned many ancient magics, which have been all but forgotten by the world. '''Reality Manipulation: '''Dìo created this form of magic and mastered it, capable of forcing the laws of the world to obey his will as he wishes. '''Intangibility: '''As a side effect of merging with reality itself, Dìo can become intangible and phase through anything. Trivia * Dìo is based on Add's Mad Paradox job path from the game Elsword. * From English to Scottish Gaelic, "insanity" is translated to "dìomhaireachd." But when translated from Scottish Gaelic to English, "dìomhaireachd" is translated to "mystery." ** This is a coincidental reference to how the supernatural world only knows Dìo as a mysterious psychopath who destroys everyone and everything that angers him. * His age is unknown, but it is confirmed that he grew up during the time period when the human world and the supernatural world freely interacted. * In the alignment system, Dìo would be considered Lawful Evil. * While in character development, Dìomhaireachd went through several name changes. His first name was Cuthach Saoghail, then it changed to Vesania, then finally it finally settled on Dìomhaireachd. * His 九 scar refers to the nine circles of hell. * The supernatural world considers Dìo the greatest danger to exist since Trihexa. * Dìo loves to read, since it was one of his hobbies to cope with the world. ** Additionally, he enjoys anime, manga, and video games since they give him ideas for new attacks. *** However, he hates Jojo's Bizzare Adventure for very obvious reasons. * He holds a deep hatred for pure-blooded Devils, since they are the source of his suffering. * His theme song is "We Burn" by Sabaton. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters